Chris Cryptic
Chris Johnston (born February 14, 1990) better known as Chris Cryptic, is an Australian backyard wrestler and co-founder of In Your House Wrestling Alliance (IYHWA). As of one of the four original founders of the federation, Cryptic has achieved becoming the first ever IYHWA Champion and made impact main eventing shows in Aussie federations HVWA, HWS and SCWS which launched him into recognition, now a popular name around backyard wrestling. Backyard wrestling tenure Hunter Valley Wrestling Alliancehttp://bywpedia.editthis.info/wiki/Chris_Cryptic#External_links Underminer can be credited with first "discovering" the HVWA after a brief trip to the hospital. Coming across 2 'clown doctors' (Gene Knights mother and Father), Underminer discovered the backyard federation and was linked to their website. The rest they say, is history. Chris Cryptic became heavily involved with the HVWA after coming into contact with CJ Phoenix and Gene Knight (both inaugral members of the HVWA) in 2006. Cryptic went on to wrestle for the federation somewhat regularly before their final folding in 2008. Cryptic among others were apart of the Federations closing months, as events such as AuzFest III and IV were taking aprt during this time period. It was from the HVWA Cryptic met James Synite, who would later become one of Cryptic's key players in the IYHWA. During his time at HVWA, Cryptic wrestled the following: vs Blair Vertigo (Killing with a Smile) vs Sadistic Steve (Still Eating that Glue) vs Branden X (Were Back) vs Curt Unearth (2 Day Expo) vs Sychotic (AuzFest III Day 2) vs James Synite & Pimp Jimmy (AuzFest III Day 3) vs Bret Anthony (AuzFest IV Day 1) vs Siege (AuzFest IV Day 2) Many say that the relationship betweeen HVWA and YWF ( A fed based in Melbourne) resembles the relationship that IYHWA and SCWS shared while SCWS was still Active. HVWA has been a huge inspiration for the IYHWA over previous years, with alot of IYHWA wrestling style being adapted from the historic federation. Today HVWA is defunct, but lives on in the wrestling and productioon of the IYHWA. Both federations have members that are still in contact with each other today. Innovating Trampoline Wrestling Association ITWA was formed by Underminer after the first downfall of IYHWA in 2007/08. The small trampoline federation grew in popularity for its creativity and new memebers, that eventualy would form the new roster of IYHWA. Underminer, Chris Cryptic, Curt Unearth, Mark o Mac, James Synite and others were original members of the IYHWA that partook in the ITWA. It was the ITWA which led to the strong relationship between WFE, and this would later see WFE, ITWA and other newer members merge into the modern day IYHWA. The South Coast Chris Cryptic was the first Sydney wrestler to appear on the south coast of NSW (infamous for its unscripted matches and hard hitting style) Cryptic first appeared at the inorgural SCWS Supershow titled 'Coastal Chaos' Cryptic was very impressive in his debut, however was bested by masked wrestler 'Cyrus Cage' after Cage hit the Salvador Slice. He returned shortly, taking on Brynx in the main event for the Ilawarra championship. Once more Cryptic put on an impressive showing but was bested after Brynx hit "The Depression" Chris Cryptic has had a volotile relationship with LCWA (Lost Cause Wrestling Australia) wrestling there on multiple occasions with a great deal of sucess. He first appeared at LCWA to take on Micheal M (A match that he won) and proceeded to beat down Micheal at the end of the match. He returned shortly after for the supershow titled "its all wood" (referring to a comment Curt Unearth made during the show) He teamed with newcomer Chalis to take on his brother "Underminer" and LCWA wrestler "Pheonix" Cryptic pinned Pheonix after hitting the Apocolypse Driver. Eventually, fed up with Cryptic's dominance Benny Slater challenged Cryptic to a match putting LCWA on the line. (If Chris won he would assume owenership of LCWA) Cryptic proved too good for Benny Slater and claimed the fed as his own. LCWA returned to do a tribute show to SCWS where Slater and Cryptic would once more wrestle. In a stirring contest Benny Slater would overcome Cryptic, forcing him to submit to the dapto dungeon. To put an exlamation point on the victory, Benny Slater and Adam Chunky travelled to IYHWA to challenge Cryptic and AC Nirvana for the Australian Tag Team titles. Cryptic and AC won the match and effectivly made Chris Cryptic one half of the first ever Australian Tag Team champions. Chris would travel to LCWA twice more (taking on Adam Chunky and Jonathan Cross in a tag match and German Wrestler K-man) He was defeated in his last match at LCWA meaning he was only defeated there twice. (This shows his abillity to adapt as Cryptic more often than not wrestles in a ring) In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' **''Cryptic Cradle Driver'' **''Cryptic Connected'' (Desperation) **''Divinity Driver'' (Torture Rack Powerbomb) **''Destroy the Runner'' (Running Double Knees) **Cross-Legged Emerald Fusion **360 heel kick **Texas Clover Leaf **Helms Combination Entrance Music *Falls Apart - Zebra Head **Wonders at Your Feet - Dark Tranquility Championships and accomplishments *'In Your House Wrestling Alliance' **IYHWA Championship (1 time) **IHYWA Australian Tag Team Championship (1 time) w/AC Nirvana External links *Official Chris Cryptic Profile at IYHWA.com